Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to framing and hanging upon walls sheet-like display items such as posters, calenders, and charts.
Sheet-like display items, e.g., posters, are often mounted upon walls using tacks or tape. Such mounting means are usually unattractive and detract from the display items. Further, these mounting means frequently damage the display item. Alternatively, the display items may be mounted using conventional, four-sided frames that are usually expensive.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for framing and hanging sheet-like display items that is attractive, relatively inexpensive, simple to manufacture, easy to assemble, and does not ordinarily damage the display item while securely supporting the display item. It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for framing and hanging sheet-like display items that permits simple replacement of the display items and reuse of the apparatus.
These objects, and others, which become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the present apparatus for framing and hanging sheet-like display items which, briefly stated, comprises first and second generally identical elongate members, each member having a longitudinally extending channel forming first and second side walls for receiving an edge of the sheet-like display item. At least one generally cylindrical well is disposed within each elongate member wherein the well is transverse to the elongate member and parallel to the channel. Means are provided within the elongate members for captively retaining the edges of the sheet-like display item wherein the retaining means includes a generally cylindrical plug that mates snugly in the well and has a notch, forming a face with side edges and a seat, substantially corresponding to the channel. The plug is rotated within the well causing a side edge of the notch to press against the edge of the sheet-like display item thereby captively retaining the edge of the sheet-like display item within the channel. The apparatus may be formed from natural materials such as wood or stone as well as synthetic materials such as plastic. The apparatus for framing and hanging sheet-like display items may further comprise an elongate member cover that may provide a variety of decorative features.